24fandomcom-20200223-history
Sangala
Sangala is a democratic African nation. Before Redemption Jonas Hodges contacted Sangalan General Benjamin Juma to make an exchange. Starkwood would provide Juma with manpower, training and weapons for him to seize power in Sangala, and Juma would provide Starkwood with space to develop a biological weapon. Starkwood's biological weapon was even tested on Sangalan villages. Redemption In Sangala, the rebel general Benjamin Juma used an army of brainwashed young boys to stage a military coup. His attack was not predicted by officials in the United States because he had secretly purchased weapons from arms supplier Jonas Hodges through his company Starkwood. Jack Bauer was present there because he had fled a federal subpoena. Jack assisted his good friend Carl Benton with humanitarian work at the Okavango School, until they and others were embroiled in Juma's coup. Fourteen Sangala children left with Jack from the American embassy as Juma's coup began. After Redemption Juma's coup was successful, where for the next few months, he had at least 200,000 killed in his "ethnic cleansing", which was apparently the worst genocide in African history since Rwanda. Shortly before Day 7, the biological weapon was taken to a nearby port and shipped to the Port of Alexandria in Washington, DC, where Starkwood will retrieve it. Day 7 During Day 7, former Prime Minister of Sangala, Ule Matobo, visited President of the United States Allison Taylor to coordinate the intervention of American forces in his country to stop Benjamin Juma's army. When Colonel Iké Dubaku gained control of the CIP device, he used it to convince Taylor of retreating her forces from Sangala. After Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, Bill Buchanan, and Renee Walker destroyed the CIP device and rescued Ule Matobo, President Taylor green-lighted the invasion. According to the reports she received there was little resistance to it. When Benjamin Juma attacked the White House, she forced President Allison Taylor to read a live statement condemning the US invasion of Sangala. Juma and his men placed a flag of Sangala behind the President while she read it. The siege was ended several minutes later with the help of Bill Buchanan and Jack Bauer. After 11:30pm, President Taylor received a video footage retrieved from a laboratory in Sangala that showed some residents of a Sangalan village suffering the symptoms of chemical weapon that Starkwood had developed there. The villagers were having symptoms like dementia, paralysis, convulsions, and others. Background information and notes * Sangala is a fictional country created by the 24 writers. Since Sangala observes Greenwich Mean Time, it is probably located in the western region of Africa, directly south of the United Kingdom. ** Judging by comments from the presidential staff about launching their attack from the sea, it can be presumed that it is a coastal country. * The majority of filming scenes for Sangala took place around Cape Town, South Africa. * The official languages of Sangala seem to be English and French. * A logical candidate for the inspiration of the fictional Sangala is Senegal, a former French colony observing GMT with a similar name. * David Fury revealed in 24 Inside that he was responsible for naming the fictional country. * The flag of Sangala resembles the flag of several African countries, combining stripes with the colors green, yellow, and red. * Pre-recorded news footage of Sangala appears in Day 7 11:00pm-12:00am. Appearances Day 7 Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Redemption